Zack verus Genesis
by Leonahari
Summary: Randomness at it's best! A short entertaining read to pass the time.


**A/N:**

**I don't own anything.  
**

**Okay, so this is just something random I wrote up when I was bored. It's a short crackfic meant only for those night/days that you have nothing better to do. Please no flames. Keep in mind that this is a completely random fic, but a fanfic all the same. Enjoy!  
**

**Z Zack, G Genesis, A Angeal, C Cloud  
**

**Zack versus Genesis**

Z: hey r u there?  
A: no...  
Z: -.-  
A: i mean i've gotta go soon  
Z: don't go. i'm bored.  
A: go on a misson  
Z: i've done them all  
A: Genesis is online. talk to him.  
Z: he hates me...  
A: ... what makes you say that?  
Z: don't tell me you haven't noticed.  
A: i haven't noticed  
Z: he's an asshole  
A: ...so? he's an ass to everyone  
Z: more to me  
A: brb  
Z: where are you going?  
(silence)  
Z: hello? r u still there?  
G: you're a coward.  
Z: hey! how did you get into this convo?  
A: i invited him  
Z: traitor...  
G: can't say it to my face?  
Z: ...Angeal... i hate you  
A: you'll thank me later  
Z: no i won't. i'll be dead later.  
A: genesis won't hurt you  
G: are you sure about that?  
A: genesis stop taunting him  
G: puppy  
Z: shut up!  
G: Zack the Puppy  
A: genesis... you're last warning.  
G: how can you say that? this is a virtual world.  
A: my dorm is next to yours...  
G: ...okay i get it  
Z: do it Angeal!  
A: zack, this doesn't concern you  
Z: -.-  
G: yeah, puppy stay out of man's talk  
Z: men don't wear earings  
G: ...  
A: i used to...  
Z: damnit, angeal! you're supposed to be on my side!  
A: there are no sides  
G: says who?  
A: genesis, shut up  
Z: yeah, genesis, shut up  
G: i know where you live.  
Z: that's creepy, man  
G: it's true  
A: ...i have to go soon  
G and Z: NO!  
A: i have to  
Z: i don't want to talk to him  
G: i'll lock your door from the outside  
A: i'll kick it down  
Z: you invited him, at least take him with you!  
G: you can always just sign off  
Z: ... i don't want to  
G: you have problems  
Z: at least i'm not obsessive over poetry  
A: zack...  
G: shut up!  
Z: loveless freak!  
G: shut up!  
A: zack...  
Z: what?  
A: if anything happens to you while i'm gone...  
Z: O.O  
A: it wasn't my fault  
Z: wtf!  
G: lol good one  
A: have fun boys  
Z: angeal wait!  
(Angeal signs offline)  
Z: no!!  
G: hehe, just you and me now  
Z: O.O  
G: so, why don't we talk about what you meant by calling me an asshole?  
Z: i...i didn't say that  
G: (copy/paste) Z: he's an asshole  
Z: i didn't mean you  
G: ...right  
Z: ...  
G: that hurt  
Z: ...i'm sorry  
G: no you're not  
Z: actually i'm scared shitless  
G: that's better  
Z: are you seriously hurt over that?  
G: no  
Z: wuss  
G: i said no  
Z: awwww  
G: again... i know where your dorm is  
Z: what? r u gonna paint a penus on my door or something oooo  
G: it's 'penis' and no, i'm not  
Z: w/e  
G: there's no point to this conversation  
Z: are you ditching me too?  
G: i thought you wanted me to  
Z: ...i do  
G: then what r u complaining about?  
Z: ...  
G: what is with you and angeal? You're both indecisive.

Z: no I'm not!

G: -.-

Z: I'm not…really

G: …that's it, I'm leaving

Z: wait!

G: what??

Z: I need someone to entertain me

G: go bother lazard then

Z: …no

G: I could always invite Sephiroth into this conversation

Z: O.O please don't

G: …you are a wuss

Z: …who wouldn't be? it's SEPHIROTH

G: I'm not

Z: oh yeah I heard he kicked your ass in training yesterday

G: he did not

Z: he did so. Angeal told me

G: …

Z: lol the truth comes out

G: I didn't say anything, pup

Z: you didn't deny it, dumbapple

G: that's lame

Z: w/e don't change the subject

C: yeah, sorry but zack's right. Sephiroth did kick your ass

G: where did you come from?

Z: I invited him.

C: so…genesis, I've never actually met you in person

G: …

Z: hey cloud?

C: what?

Z: aren't you supposed to be on my side?

C: just a second…and so I was wondering if I could have your autograph sometime?

Z: O.O ur joking me right?

G: only if you tell your puppy to shut up and let me sign off

C: zack…

G: that's right

Z: no!! cloud, what r u doing!?

C: shut up and let genesis go

Z: but…but…

G: good boy

Z: -.-

C: sorry zack

Z: leave…now…

(cloud signed off)

Z: I wasn't actually serious…w/e

G: lmao

Z: hey shut up!

G: LMAO

Z: you're an ass

G: so I'm told

A: did you have fun?

Z: angeal! You're back!

A: no no…I'm not…-.-

G: can I go now?

A: thanks for babysitting my pupil, genesis

Z: BABYSITTING??

G: …it was hell

Z: ANGEAL WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT??

A: yeah, he can get a little out of hand at times

Z: O.O

G: that is why I don't mentor

A: among other reasons?

Z: he finds himself attracted to the young boys OH BURN!

G and A: -.-

Z: I thought it was funny

G: actually I hate kids

Z: I'm sixteen!

G: you're a kid to me

Z: oh, sorry, old fart

A: genesis doesn't have the patience, zack

Z: so?

G: …can I go now?...please??

A: yeah I'm not stopping you

Z: wait!

G: WHAT!!

Z: I just have one more question for you?

G: get on with it

Z: where did you get your jacket? It really brings out your eyes…

(Genesis signed off)

A: good one, zack

Z: it was an honest question

A: he's going to hurt you now

Z: what do you mean? My door is locked

A: I thought I'd wait to tell you this…

Z: …what?

A: genesis is going to be training you tomorrow cuz I've got something to do

Z: O.O

A: …I'm sorry

Z: how could you do this to me??

A: lol have fun!

Z: wait!

(Angeal signed off)

Z: …shit…

**A/N: I hope that made your day a little more exciting. **


End file.
